


Bittersweet

by AbsinthexMind



Series: Oh brother where art thou [36]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Baby Harry, Brother/Sister Incest, Comfort, Comfort Sex, Cunnilingus, F/M, Fear, Halloween night of '81, Incest, Playful Sex, Regret, Shock, Sibling Incest, Survivor Guilt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-26 02:13:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19758493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbsinthexMind/pseuds/AbsinthexMind
Summary: Tumblr RequestIt could have easily been your family. If not for you wanting to live at your parents' old house instead of the one in Godric's Hollow that the Order had wanted you to live at. It could have been you and James to be killed or tortured to madness like Alice and Frank Longbottom. It could have been Harry who would live his life without his parents.





	Bittersweet

You were still in shock from the news you had received but an hour ago. Sirius’ letter lay on the coffee table, his handwriting still clear as day depicting of what had happened to the Longbottoms. Little Harry was curled up in your arms. After reading of how Frank and Alice were killed all you could do was hold onto your baby. That could have very well been you and James if you had decided to stay at Godric’s Hollow. 

The trembling through your body couldn’t be controlled as you tightened your embrace on your son. That could have been you and your brother. 

“(y/n).” 

You jolt in your seat and stare with fright at your brother. The love of your life. You could’ve lost him and everything else. 

He brushes his knuckles along the side of your face, worry in his hazel eyes. “We should put Harry to sleep.” 

You shook your head and bury your face in his dark hair. “No. It’s okay. He can sleep in my arms tonight.” 

James kneels down in front of you and puts his hands on your knees. “Sweetheart, I know you’re scared. But Voldemort isn’t going to hurt us. Not tonight.” 

“It could have been us though James.” Tears well up in your eyes and your baby moves a bit in his sleep. This beautiful baby that you and your brother had made together. Against all odds the two of you had created a beautiful life together. Not all of it had been easy due to your relationship but you would go through it all again if you had to. And it all could’ve been snuffed away. “If we hadn’t left. . .” 

He silences you with a gentle kiss and coaxes Harry out of your arms. “But we did leave (y/n). Remember why?” 

You nod. The people of Godric’s Hollow had been giving you discomforting looks. It was way too obvious that you and James were related and you didn’t want to be stared at like some freak. 

One arm holding Harry, James’ other is outstretched toward you. “Come on. Let’s put him to bed.” 

With a sniffle you take his hand and follow him through your childhood home. Your parents had left it to you after they passed. They had always supported you and James no matter what. They didn’t make you feel ashamed about anything. 

Harry’s nursery was decked out in quidditch phenalia thanks to James and Sirius. Above his crib were little flying broomsticks, each one with a small Gryffindor banner dangling off of them. 

You felt another twinge of pain at the thought of a baby that wouldn’t have his parents to put him to sleep ever again. His parents having been tortured to insanity by Bellatrix Lestrange. 

You peer over Harry’s crib, his little lips utterly perfect as he gurgles in his sleep. 

“I know what happened to the Longbottoms is devastating but we should be happy that at least we’re still here.” With an arm, he wraps it around your waist to pull you closer to his side as the both of you gaze at the beautiful boy you had created together. As happy as he was for you, Remus had been concerned for your baby. He had always been concerned for your odd relationship. Remus had been surprised at the fact that the Ministry had allowed the two of you to be Aurors. After Hogwarts neither of you bothered to hide your relationship anymore. Dumbledore knew. He had always known and even spoke on your behalf to the Aurors to let you and your brother in. 

Your Harry. Beautiful, sweet, Harry. Already he was coasting around the house, his chubby legs struggling to keep him up. Sirius joked at how Harry would be riding a broom in no time. 

“I am happy. I’m so grateful.” You lean your head against his shoulder. “I’m so grateful that I still have you and Harry. My boys.” 

James leans over, fingers gently pushing your chin up to greet your lips. His glasses drooping partially down the bridge of his nose as he kissed you. Clinging to him tightly, you press yourself closer against your brother. Never in your life had you felt wrong in loving him the way that you did. 

Both you and James were the children your parents had always dreamed of. And they got to in one, a perfect duo of one boy and one girl. They were already very old when the two of you were born. So you and James were like a blessing to them. As children you and James had been very charismatic, having plenty of friends; your parents colleagues and friends adoring how cutely the two of you would walk around hand in hand. James with his large glasses and messy hair that always made him appear as unruly as his personality, and you with your long hair in pigtails; charmed barrets that had little birds on them that would move their wings and chirp if you were having fun. 

When you first were trying to produce a full bodied patronus, James had said that your patronus would likely be a songbird of types. He fondly remembered those barters. Of course your’s simply had to be a doe if James’ was a stag. 

Away from Harry’s bed to let him sleep sweet dreams, you retreat to your bedroom, not before casting one last worried glance at the door to Harry’s nursery. With a flick of your wrist you cast one more charm to protect him if there were to be anymore midnight visitors. 

Closing the door behind you, when you lift your eyes up you find James already taking off his shirt. You smile. Your James. He had always been your’s. A seat at the edge of your bed, he spreads his legs and pats his lap. “Come here (y/n).” 

One foot at a time, you gingerly perch yourself onto his thighs; wrapping your arms around his neck and nuzzling your lips against the soft skin of his neck, warm and absolutely comforting. 

“You’re the absolute light of my life. Always have been.” 

“I know.” You grin. “You tell me all the time.” 

He chuckles , the vibrations coming off of his throat ticking your lips. “And what about me? How much do you love me?” 

Rolling your eyes you begin to leave butterfly kisses along the length of his neck. “Lets see. . . I love you-” You take at nip at the delicate flesh making him flinch a little bit “more than Orpheus loved Eurydice.” 

“You would travel to the Underworld for me?” He sounded flattered. 

“And I wouldn’t look back like that fool did.” 

James repositions you so that you’re straddling his lap. “Ooo, you really do love me. You’re so mushy.” 

Foreheads pressed together you just stay there for a moment. No one could take him away from you. Not even the Dark Lord himself. You would fight tooth and nail for him. You would indeed travel to hell and back just to get the love of your life back. You didn’t want anyone else but James. No one else would do. If James were to die before you, you knew that would be the end for your love life. You would never love anyone the same way you loved your brother. He gave you the most precious thing in the world to you. He gave you Harry. 

“You know, you’re wearing far too many clothes.” Your brother muses, toying with the button on your pants. “You’d be more comfortable without them.” 

You loved how he could make you giggle and laugh even when you were about to get intimate. Sliding off of his lap you put on a show for him. First you unbutton your shirt, eyelids fluttering half closed and parting you lips to put on the full sultry effect that you knew made James crazy. The front of your bra peeks past the middle of your shirt. You knew James was fighting every urge to use his wand to remove your clothes himself, but you teasing him was simply too good. With your shirt completely unbuttoned, you lean forward making your tits burst forward as you move to remove your pants. 

Visibly, James bites down on his bottom lip, hand going to rub his crotch before mirroring you and unzipping his pants. 

Kicking off your pants, your underwear is the next to go, but James is already getting impatient as he hooks his index finger through the front of your bra and pulls you forward until you collapse on top of him in a giggling mess as he rips off the rest of your shirt and unclasps your bra. His lips assault your neck with millions of kisses and bites as his hands roam the length of your back, underneath your panties and grip the globes of your ass. As he squeezes he presses his hard on against you, showing you how needy he had become during your strip tease. Your lips part, brows furrowing, as you thrust your own hips against him. 

“James. . .” 

“Say the magic words (y/n).” He whispers against your earlobe before taking a nip at it. 

You hiss, your back arching slightly. At first you want to say something sassy. Maybe some wand puns that would go well with his cock. But you knew he’d only make you beg more if you did. And at that point you wanted the rest of his clothes gone and for you to be riding his dick. “Fuck me, James.” 

He grins, crooked and cocky. He flips you onto your back for a moment while he gets rid of the remainder of his clothes before sliding your panties off. Lovingly, James kisses your clit making you whimper and squirm. “Should we give Harry another sibling tonight?” Waiting for your reply he starts sucking on that sensitive nerve that has you bucking your hips for more. More of him. More of your James. 

Gone were your worries of the night. Gone was the bittersweet sorrow you felt. 

All you were focused on was your brother. You were pretty sure you would give him anything and everything he wanted. If he enough children to make up his own quidditch team, you were sure you would agree to that as he sucked and licked your cunt. 

You tangle your fingers in his already messy hair. 

You loved him more than heaven and earth. 

The only reply you could breathe out was ‘yes’ as James finally rolled you over so that you were straddling him now. 

“Well then, milk me for all I’ve got.” James continues to grin, loving to watch your tits move up and down as you rode him with such expertise. You two had certainly had years to master one another’s bodies. You knew everything he liked and what he didn’t like and vice versa. You could make him cum whenever you wanted or tease him and put his orgasm on edge. Sometimes James would use his wand to amplify the sound of your moans if you were trying to keep quiet. Not that little Harry would hear anything. He charmed your bedroom so that no noise would escape. 

You loved riding him, not because his cock hit all the right places when you were on top, but because you loved watching James’ face become unraveled. It was like a piece of art. More beautiful than any magic you had ever seen. Just thinking about it made you even more wet between your legs. His cock easily slid in and out of you making James tilt his head back and release a moan that made you bite your lip. Obscene sounds of your lovemaking filled the room, you slamming down on his cock. Rolling your hips against him, you open your eyes to gaze upon James’ flushed face. You remember when you first fucked him. When the two of you had reached puberty it became a dance of attraction. The two of you would walk around one another, subtle flirting here and there with touches that lingered more. You had never been one to beat around the bush though and made the first bold move. Of course both of you were inexperienced and your riding skills had been subpar. James had been surprised when you took the initiative to hop on top of him and even though it was sloppy, James had cum pretty quickly. With age he had learned to control how long he lasted. He wanted it to last as long as possible. He especially didn’t like it when you came too quickly. Loving to edge you, he drove you crazy when he was in control. You would turn into a begging, crying, mess. 

You lean over to caress his cheek, still keeping up the rhythm. “Cum for me James.” 

He keeps your gaze, eyes half lidded and shook his head. “N-No. I. . . I want to last longer. . .” 

Grinning you kiss him. “I want to see you cum though. Please?” 

In all his years he had never been able to say no to you. Especially in your childhood he was unable to deny you anything much like everyone else. Trembling beneath you he stiffly nods and lets you take full control.


End file.
